ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Night Out
Girls Night Out is the fifth The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Chloe meets two Mai girls from Brazil but their night out has potentially deadly consequences. Synopsis Chloe is doing homework behind the counter, when two girls suddenly enter the clothing store. Chloe asks them if she could help with anything. One of the girls tells Chloe she would look amazing in a dress perched there, while the other asks Chloe how old she is. The former girl tells Chloe she remembered being sixteen, for it had been packed with many changes. Chloe starts getting suspicious of them. The girls keep asking Chloe questions, telling her that they had flown six thousand miles only to meet her. Chloe dismisses them, but is pleasantly surprised when one of the girl shows Chloe she is a Mai too. Later that night, Chloe and the girls are chatting excitedly in the bookstore beside the clothing store. They tell Chloe they can't believe she was raised by humans, and that it must be amazing being the Uniter. The girls invite Chloe to party "the Mai way". Jasmine shows up and tells Chloe they were supposed to meet half an hour ago, and then notices Nikki and Lilah . Jasmine asks them why hadn't they announced their arrival, but is then invited by Chloe to dance with them tomorrow. Jasmine accepts, and tells Chloe to wait for her outside. Jasmine asks Nikki and Lilah what they are really there for. They simply say that the Uniter belongs to all of them. Chloe is in her room, searching for something to wear for tomorrow night. She receives a new e-mail, and is surprised to see it is from her dad. Her dad replied he could't come home, because it is not safe. Chloe types a new message, asking him how could she know it really was him, and sends it. Meredith arrives home and enters Chloe's bedroom. Meredith asks her if she is going out, and Chloe responds she met two girls from Brazil. Chloe asks her mother if she could arrive past midnight, and is happy when Meredith lets her come back at 12:30 am. Meredith leaves, and almost immediatly, Chloe recieves another e-mail from her dad. His reply confuses Chloe, as it is some sort of verse. The following day, at school, Chloe sees Paul and Amy parting ways, and immediately knows something is bothering Amy. Amy tries hiding it, but Chloe tells her she knows something is up because she is her friend. After school, Chloe and Amy hang out near the coast. Amy tells Chloe she feels like Paul is not taking the next step with their now more-than-friends relationship. Brian calls Chloe, and invites her to go hiking tomorrow morning. Chloe accepts his invitation after a little flirting. Chloe invites Amy to go dancing with her and the Mai. Amy accepts her invitation, telling Chloe she seems really happy. Inside his office, Whitney is looking at Brian's scratched portrait. Brian enters the room and asks his dad if they can have dinner together, but his dad tells Brian he is booked. Whitney tells Brian they need to talk, and proceeds to explain that he called Brian's university, and had them agree to take Brian back mid-semester. Brian tells him he doesn't want to go back, but his dad states clearly Brian doesn't have a choice, and that he is doing it for his own good. Whitney says Brian has to leave on Monday, and then leaves his office. Chloe arrives home and notices something outside her back door. She picks up the giftbox, and sees it is from Nikki and Lilah. Chloe opens it to find the dress they said would look amazing on her. Later that night, Chloe walks beside Amy and Jasmine to the club. The bouncer asks for their IDs, but is told by Nikki and Lilah that they are with them. Inside the club, Amy tells Chloe she loves her new friends, but Chloe says she wishes Jasmine liked them too. Lilah sits down besides them and tells Chloe that tonight she should only have fun, and the two of them stand up to dance. After dancing for a while, Chloe notices Nikki dancing closely with a guy. Chloe and Lilah start chatting, but Lilah then tells Chloe she needs to find out what Nikki has been up to. Meanwhile, Nikki grabs the guy, and the two of them start making out in the bathroom, complete with Nikki's extended claws. Shortly after, Nikki asks Lilah what she thought about Chloe, and the two of them agree they need to get her alone. Lilah asks Nikki if she made a mess, Nikki replies it was just the usual. The guy Nikki kissed earlier can be seen lying dead on the bathroom floor. Chloe arrives home just in time to find her mother waiting for her. Meredith notices Chloe wore her shoes out and asks Chloe where she went. Chloe tells her mother she went to a club with her friends, but assures her that nothing happened. Chloe remembers her dad's mail, and asks Meredith if "Hannah Hannity" means anything to her. Meredith tells Chloe that it was from stories Chloe and her dad used to make up together. Chloe wishes Meredith a good night and goes up the stairs. The following day, Paul asksChloe what they had done last night, because Amy hadn't told him much. Chloe tells Paul he and Amy have to take their relationship to the next level, to take Amy out, and do things couples do. Brian shows up at the bookstore and waves at Chloe. While walking on the street, Brian tells Chloe he has to leave on Monday. Chloe asks him if there is anything she can do to help, but Brian tells her he has already searched everywhere for information regarding his mother's death. Chloe tells Brian they need a proper going-away-dinner, and the two of them agree on seeing each other tomorrow at 7:00 pm. Chloe and Brian part ways. Chloe resumes walking, but is startled by Nikki and Lilah, who show up on motorcycles. Lilah invites Chloe to get on the motorcycle with her, Chloe rejects her offer at first, but then complies. The girls start driving at a high speed, and Chloe seems excited. Paul and Amy are in the bookstore. Paul tells Amy he has got to go home, but asks Amy if she wants to do something tomorrow tonight. Amy tells him she is busy, but after hearing Paul has something planned, she says she is up for it. Inside an establishment, Chloe and Lilah are chatting. Lilah tells Chloe not to fear humans, for the Uniter is supposed to have no fear. She also tells Chloe that Valentina should have taught her that humans are inferior to them. Chloe is put off by her opinion, she thanks her for the ride and prepares to leave. Lilah tells Chloe they were told to bring Chloe to São Paulo, but Chloe dismisses her. Chloe notices Nikki flirting too close to a human, and enraged, she throws a glass at her to make her stop. Chloe leaves the establishment. Nikki and Lilah no longer believe Chloe is the Uniter and agree there is only one way to find out. In Jasmine's appartment, Chloe tells her what happened. Jasmine says she has known all along that the girls are bad news, and proceeds to explain to Chloe that the São Paulo pride has been getting a little aggressive. Chloe asks Jasmine why she doesn't have any human friends, but Jasmine explains that it is difficult to get close to people, while hiding who she really is. Jasmine also tells Chloe that when she was 12, she fell madly in love with a kid on the third floor, but couldn't do anything because she started to transform. Brian is in his dad's office, looking at his mother's portrait. He apologizes, and notices a file on top of the desk. Meanwhile, Meredith comes down the stairs in their house to find a dejected Chloe. Meredith tells Chloe she has noticed a few changes in Chloe's lifestyle, and starts setting up for a sex talk. Chloe stops Meredith, telling her that she has nothing to worry about. Chloe also tells Meredith that Brian is leaving. Back in Rezza Capital , Whitney is training kickbox. Brian comes in and tells his dad that he wants to work for him. Whitney reminds Brian how he has dropped in the past, but Brian makes him a proposal, saying if he screws up his job in a span of three months, then he'll go back to university. Chloe tells Amy on the phone that she should break it off with Brian, while Amy, on the other end, is looking for something to wear out for her night with Paul. They hang up and Chloe goes to meet Brian. Chloe enters the bookstore and finds Brian with Nikki and Lilah. Brian and Chloe prepare to leave but Lilah asks them if they can tag along. Brian politely rejects them, but is then told by Chloe that they don't need to have dinner tonight, since they're not dating. Chloe also tells him that that they're most likely never going to talk to each other again. Brian is hurt by this and leaves. Nikki and Lilah tell Chloe once again that they were given strict orders to bring her back, even though they're beginning to doubt if Chloe really is the Uniter. Jasmine shows up and tells Nikki and Lilah that Chloe is under the protection of Valentina, and she and Chloe leave the bookstore. Amy is almost done preparing for the night, when Paul calls from outside asking her what is taking her so long. Amy comes out of the bathroom, and finds Paul naked in her bed. Amy orders Paul to get out and goes back inside the bathroom and calls Chloe. However, Chloe is being chased by Nikki and Lilah and she tells Amy that she can't speak with her right now and hangs up. Chloe and Jasmine get inside an abandoned building and part ways. Jasmine tackles Nikki and the two of them start fighting. Meanwhile, Chloe is found by Lilah, and they too start fighting. Jasmine is able to throw Nikki against some dividers and runs to help Chloe. Nikki stands up not a second later, picking up a pole from the ground. Jasmine attacks Lilah, and Chloe helps defeat her. Nikki tries hitting Chloe with a pole, but Chloe dodges and Nikki ends up hitting an electrical box instead and is instantly electrocuted. Jasmine checks her pulse, and says Nikki is dead. Lilah, enraged, tells them they're going to pay for what they did and runs away. The following morning, Chloe and Brian meet up in a café. Chloe goes into a long speech that is awkward for her because she feels badly for what she said the night before. She apologizes to Brian for what she said and says that she really is going to miss him. Brian has a slight smile on his face and seems to be enjoying Chloe's apology. Finally, Brian tells Chloe the news that he is not leaving anymore, and forgives Chloe. That night, Chloe tells Meredith she didn't have dinner with Brian but instead had breakfast before she realizes her mother will come to the wrong conclusion. She tells her mom they just met for coffee. Chloe assures her that she and Brian are just friends, but Meredith says no one believes her. Meredith remembers to give Chloe the book she and her dad made when she was little. Meanwhile, in Rezza Capital, Brian looks through various files. He drops his mother's portrait accidentally, breaking the glass. However, he notices writing on the back of the photo ("1975 C.P. Kelly"). The camera pulls back, revealing that Brian is being watched through a security camera, presumably by Brian's dad. In her bedroom, Chloe sends her dad an e-mail with the next line of the story they created together and closes her laptop. As Meredith looks in and then closes the door to Chloe's bedroom, Chloe reads the book they made together and hugs it to her chest. Notable Events *Chloe meets Nikki and Lilah. *Brian is told by his dad that he will be going back to college. *Chloe learns of Nikki's and Lilah's true intentions. *Brian tells his dad he wants to enter the family business. *Jonathan confirms to Chloe that he is in fact her dad, and not an impostor. *Nikki dies. *Brian tells Chloe he is not leaving anymore. Featured Music * "Radio Edit” by Car Stereo Wars * "Cual Es Tu Carrera” by Adolfo Lazo * "I Get My Way” by Jay Condiotti * "Na Na Na” by Tiffany * "Dangerous” by Bryan Steele ft. Britt Savage * "She’s Outta This World” by Sam Conjerti Jr. and Josh Bartley * "Control Me” by The A Team * "One” by Lee Hester * "Happening” by Olivia Broadfield * "Too Excited” by Tilly and the Wall * "Gypsy Lounge” by Naked Rhythm * "Dancing Ghosts” by Azure Ray * "Blood and Bones” by William Fitzsimmons Quotes Amy *(to Chloe) I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I am totally jealous of your non-kissable boyfriend. Brian *Chloe, even when I was leaving, I was never leaving you. Chloe *You know how they say things get worse before they get better? I think I'm finally getting to the better. *No one controls me. Jasmine *You can't be friends with someone you are in love with. Lilah *The Uniter belongs to all of us. *(to Chloe) Well, you don't like killing them, but you don't mind breaking their hearts-- almost as much fun to watch. Nikki *I remember 16-- so many changes. Memorable Dialogue Trivia *Alek is absent in this episode. *This is the second time Chloe and Amy go clubbing in the show. *Despite some people believing that the 'kiss of death' curse is just a myth, the curse proves to be real after Nikki kills a guy by kissing him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1